txtm8ts
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome were mortal enemies. On Kagome's 16th birthday, she'd recieved a cellphone from her mom. Kagome guessed a cell number for a txtmate, unfortunately, it was Sesshoumaru. SessKag AU [REVISED]
1. Chapter I: Her Birthday Gift

**Title:** txtm8s

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

-

-

-

Today was a really special day for one Kagome Higurashi. Today was her 16th birthday and her parent would give her a cellular phone. A thing that she wanted to possess ever since it was out of the market.

Kagome sighed in pure happiness.

-

-

-

"Mama, do I really need to do this?" Kagome asked her mom as she traced cloth that was covering her eyes tightly.

She was beyond excited right now.

"Baby, come on. It's already time." Her mom said cheerfully. Mrs. Higurashi was happy for her daughter, Kagome. Her little baby was now a fully transformed teenager.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's head.

"It's time for what?" Kagome asked, confused.

What was going on here?

Her mother ignored her question. Instead, Mrs. Higurashi dragged her down stairs. Luckily for Kagome, all of those years that she had lived inside their house, she already memorized the number of stairs on their stairs.

But what if she fell down? That's not a good fortune.

-

-

-

Kagome was taken in circles, even though she already knew their house by heart, she actually didn't know where she was right now.

Thankfully, her mother removed the cloth.

Dark. It was dark inside this room. All lights were off.

What's this?

Ghost hunting? She almost laughed at her lame sense of humor.

She thought this was her birthday and she thought that by this time, she would receive her future cellular phone.

"Mom? What's going on her - -" Then, her eyes widen in fear and shock.

Out of nowhere, fifteen hovering lightened candles appeared and a floating box.

She took a step back as her heart started beating fast. The cellular phone-gift immediately forgotten.

She couldn't scream. Her voice got stuck in her throat. The floating box floated towards her. She took another step back as she stared at the box in horror.

Then she felt someone wrapped 'it's' arms around her waist. Kagome felt terrified.

She was about to unwrapped the arms around her when the floating box pressed 'itself' hard against her stomach.

She only did the logical thing to do. Kagome pushed the box away with all her might and she did notice how the box resisted.

Kagome heard a loud thud on the floor.

The lights were instantly turned on. Confusion placed the fear and shock.

Kagome looked at the place where the box supposedly lay. She almost laughed her heart loud when she discovered an almost unconscious Inuyasha.

Maybe she had pushed too strong for him to survive?

She looked at her surroundings for the first time and was shocked to find that all of her friends were there. They were all staring at her in disbelief.

She turned her head and looked at her back just to see a wide-eyed Souta. Then, she turned her head at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Kagome, we are supposed to surprise you. A surprise-birthday party." Sango interrupted.

"Indeed, Sango. I was surprised." Kagome replied in disbelieving tone.

Was this really her birthday party or what?

"Scared?" Inuyasha joined the conversation and he felt amused. Even though falling on the floor was not so amusing, but spooking Kagome did. He managed to stand on his own feet without any help from the others.

"Of course not!" She sended him a murderous glower. Was he enjoying this moment?

Did he saw her face when the spooky scene started? But what if he saw? Surely, he would tease her to death. But what - -

Kagome was taken back to earth when she saw a flash of white with silver. She followed the white and her jaw dropped.

He was Inuyasha's half brother! Kagome frowned when she stared at him in silent fury.

He always ruined her beautiful days. He was her mortal enemy since elementary. Who gave him the permission to attend her birthday party?

Okay, so what if he was the most popular guy in school? The one that almost all the girls inside their campus talked about?

And the stupid jerk ruined her day yesterday.

She was about to make a scene when her mother spoke.

"Greetings to all who attended the 16th birthday party of my daughter, Kagome. For those persons who want to greet her," Her mother suddenly stopped her speech and walked 5 footsteps away for her safety. Then, she continued.

"You may now." Her mom said with a heart warming smile.

Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku gave her a death-hug and a friendly kiss on cheeks.

"Kag-chan, happy birthday. I hope you'll find a loving boyfriend like me." Sango said as she leaned on Miroku's well-muscled chest. Miroku lifted his left arm on Sango's waist, holding her protectively.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sango held a small box and smiled.

"Kagome-chan, if you're lonely and need a friend, and trobles seems like they never end. Just remember you're not alone. Any time you need a friend, we will be here. And we would like to thank you for helping to build this relationship and for being there whenever we have our problems. Financial or Personal. . . Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan."

She gave the box to Kagome. Kagome almost cried from Sango's statement but she controlled it. Usually, Sango was not that expressive in terms of emotions.

Kagome accepted the box and gave them a hug.

"Kagome." A cold yet kind voice interrupted their soap-opera scene. They looked for the owner of the voice and found Kikyo.

Kikyo. A kind and simple person towards her friends and good strangers. Inu Yasha's girlfriend.

Kikyo smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back whole heartedly.

They hugged. "Kagome," Kikyo started.

"Always remember, we can never say how far our friendship would go and how long we'll stay together. All I know is that even if I don't see you . . . you'll always remain special for me. . . Happy Birthday, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't control the tears anymore. Her tears flow down freely on her cheeks. She hugged Kikyo tightly before she let go.

"My and Inu Yasha's gift is on the table. Open it later if you want." Kikyo said to her and excused herself.

Sango and Miroku excuse themselves too after Kikyo.

In the end, Kagome was relieved to find out that Kouga and Hojo weren't invited.

-

-

-

The party was officially over. Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippou, Kaede, Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshoumaru had already left.

Mrs. Higurashi already gave her the cellular phone and said some touching words that made Kagome want to cry.

-

-

When she opened all of her gifts, she found out that Miroku and Sango gave her an Calvin Klein perfume. Inu Yasha and Kikyo gave her a cute teddy-bear pillow. The kids gave her an CD, Final Fantacy XII, and Sesshoumaru (that jerk) gave her an heart-shaped Ferrero Rocher chocolate.

Finally, she reached the box which contained her dream. She opened it excitedly. She gasped and almost dropped the box.

Her mom gave her an N-60 Series Nokia cellular phone! She suddenly wanted to hug her mom for giving her such a cute gift, and an expensive one too. She explored the contents of the Nokia box.

Then again, she gasped.

All of the cellular phone numbers of her classmates were written on a piece of paper.

She right away stored them in her phonebook and texted Sango and Kikyo directly.

-

-

-

REVISED

AN: This chapter was originally made or updated in the year 2003. The grammar was horrible and it made me want to cry in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter II: Ugh

**Title:** txtm8s

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Rated K+

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru and Kagome were mortal enemies. On Kagome's 16th birthday, she'd received a cellular phone from her mother. Kagome guessed a cellular number for a txtmate, unfortunately, it was Sesshoumaru.

-

-

-

Chapter II

It was a very pleasant Monday morning, even though Monday really sucked for some people.

The students were scattered everywhere. They chatted to one another while waiting for their Flag Ceremony to begin.

When the bell rang, all of the students went to their assigned places to prepare for the morning ritual.

"Sango, why didn't you replied yesterday when I sended you a message?" Kagome asked and somewhat afraid of her friend's reply. What if there was something wrong with her cellular phone?

Sango smiled at her friend's facial expression and shook her head. And she said, "There's no need to worry. I'm currently low battery. I can't find my charger anywhere, I think I misplaced it. So tell me, what's the gift you received from your greatest enemy?" Sango, once again, smiled at the sudden change of Kagome's expression.

"That jerk! He gave me a Ferrero Rocher chocolate! And he made sure it was a heart-shaped!!! Of all the shapes, why **that**! And what did he want to happen to me? To be killed by his We-gonna-love-you-till-the-day-I-die-Sesshoumaru-sama fanclub? Huh!?" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, successively catching some unwanted attention.

Sango coughed weakly and shook her head once more.

"Kagome, I thought you said that you LOVED him?" Sango grinned evilly at Kagome as she watched Kagome's expression change to horror.

Kagome's eyes was wide at her friend's current statement. Kagome shook her head and look at the funny eyes of her very cruel friend, waiting for her nice and thoughtful reply.

"Yes, Sango. I totally _LOVE_ him. And I can kill him now as far as I am concerned! I love Him with all of my heart for ruining all of my special and beautiful days!" Kagome hissed, very much aware of the stares that she had been receiving. But she kept her posture and sent them back a glare.

Sango noticed that Kagome didn't mention her enemy's name. She just said the he or him word. But she did not say anything.

She knew that Kagome just did not want other people to be suspicious at all of her work or whatever she's doing.

Kagome and Sango waited intolerantly for the flag ceremony. It had been 10 minutes after the bell and the leader was nowhere in sight.

Kagome whispered something at Sango's ear and Sango jerked her head up and looked around. Somewhat looking for someone/person.

Sango spotted her and Kagome's victim and raised her thumb to Kagome for approval.

Kagome bended her knees and reached something inside her bag. She almost destroyed her bag when she couldn't find her something inside the bag while Sango's eyes never left the victim's place.

Kagome smiled when she finally found the black ink she had been looking for.

She stood up and elbowed Sango, catching her attention. She raised the black ink bottle and they nodded and smiled victoriously against one another.  
Then, the leader suddenly appeared and started the Flag.

Sango and Kagome cursed under their nose.

Kagome placed the black ink back into her bag again and whispered to Sango.

"Our plan will continue tomorrow." Kagome whispered while grinning maliciously.

Sango agreed while smiling evilly at her.

-

-

-

The day had passed without the students' knowledge. The sun was barely up because the clouds were covering it.

-

-

-

Kagome walked from school towards their house. Her friends were a few blocks away from their school which means she was always traveling to a different direction everyday. But, even with the tragedy truth, Kagome was very happy that she had collected almost all of the cellular numbers of her classmates.

-

-

-

Kagome jumped up and down on her bed when she received her quotes. She immediately saved it in her inbox.

But to her dismay, the senders of the messages were Hojo and Kouga. It was her very first and she was too excited to deal with it.

And her damn alarm clock was the most important thing to deal in this hour. She had broken it after it rang 5 times directly on her poor ears.

-

-

-

The dinner was quiet and she finished it immediately. Kagome excused herself to fix her assignments and to focus her attention on her cellular phone.

Kagome finished her assignments and went to her bed, carrying her cellular phone while charging it. Souta had played for almost 2 hours the snake game.

She'd received several unknown messages and represented themselves as moon, meter stick and many more nicknames. Kagome just didn't want to answers those messages for the reason that she would just waist her load in sending messages to unknown person.

But Kagome wanted to be unknown. She was jealous in other unknown person who could guess a number. So she guessed a number and sent it a message.

-

-

-

_Ugh_… REVISED!


	3. Chapter III: Sesshoumaru

**Title:** txtm8s

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated K+.

-

-

-

The nerve of this person! Kagome thought with an angry frown. She just sent her guessed number a message and the person behind the phone replied saying 'Where did you get my number?'.

Kagome's first instinct was the person behind the cellular phone was a kind- hearted person, maybe he or she wanted to know her more.

She smiled at that, but when she replied the 'I just guessed it', the person on the other line replied an unexpected answer.

'I have no time 4 liars. Just find another person. You are wasting time.'

Kagome wanted to throw the cell phone away. Never in her life, as in, never. Never! Her parents never said that kind of words to her, and even her friends and other relatives.

She was a kind girl; everybody loves her.

Well, except Sesshoumaru, that was.

But the devil shouldn't be in her head this time; she should keep her calm. She should keep patient.

_Control yourself_, Kagome thought while glaring at her cellular phone.

Kagome's patience did not fail her. She got her new text-mate believe in her even though he was still a little suspicious. She had known that he was a he.

That was because he said so. Just believe in the owner was Kagome's theory for the day. She had to believe in his messages because he was the only one who replied to her with that kind of character. Cold and arrogant. She liked that kind of character. It's just too bad to be true that the kind of Sesshoumaru was spreading.

_Wait!_ Kagome thought as she fell on her bed. Did she almost say that she liked Sesshoumaru? What a word! Maybe some stone hit her head and she had a suddenly false-amnesia?

Well, she didn't think that she would think of that thought in time. Maybe fate was only playing at her.

But what was she thinking?

"What the hell." she said out loud.

Kagome laid her tired body in her soft bed, trying hard to erase the beautiful face of Sesshoumaru and his character inside her head. She was just having a good thought of her new _friend _and the face of Sesshoumaru popped out of nowhere in her head.Her mind was spinning and her head hurt. In the past 5 years, when she first met Sesshoumaru, she already knew that he was such a big pain in the ass. Kagome almost called him a girl.

She was now officially crazy.

But when her cellular phone beeped three times, the pain suddenly disappeared and she immediately jumped out of her bed.

And she snatched her cellular phone on her small table near the bed.

When she opened her inbox, she got disappointed to find out that it was not her new _friend_. It was Inuyasha, questioning her if she was already dead or what.

She just ignored his lame joke and went to bed. Her friend was not replying to her anymore.

And she wondered why.  
-

-

-

"Oi! Why are you not sleeping?" Inuyasha questioned his big brother with a hint of sleepiness. His eyes were half open and walked towards the refrigerator. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow towards Inuyasha and gave him a bored look.

He was not in the mood to speak with his idiotic brother now.

He just wanted to kill the one who gave his number to the person that kept on bugging him.

"You should ask that question to yourself." Sesshoumaru said while watching Inuyasha opened the fridge. He knew that his brother was easy to get pissed and get angry.

And now he was using his technique for him to be able to send his brother away from him.

"Whatever you say." Inu Yasha said with a smirk on his face, still holding his cellular phone. He was still waiting for Kagome's reply. He closed the refrigerator after finding out that there's no more chocolate.

He walked pass Sesshoumaru and didn't say another word. He walked upstairs and went straight to his room.

Sesshoumaru felt relieved when Inuyasha was out of his sight.

He really needed time to think, but it was already midnight.

Maybe he would ask some help to detect the user behind the phone to his father.

Tomorrow, Sesshoumaru thought as he walked upstairs and went straight to his room.

-

-

-

**_URG!_** REVISED!


End file.
